


血水相融(十八)

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538





	血水相融(十八)

番外  
今日的裴柱现依旧忙了一整日的公务   
看看时间 应该差不多是胜完回来的时间了   
当孙胜完从医院回来时 她上前帮她拿起发顶上的落叶   
”怎么还习惯吗?”  
”还需要一点适应的时间…我刚开始起飞没控制好力度跟高度 不小心往树枝里冲了 可是比上次好很多了 不过飞到后面好像有点无力 ”  
”下次小心点吧…无力? 你是不是还没有喝过血啊?”  
”嗯? 好像是…吧? 你不也是吗?”  
”好像也是… 吶 血包 你拿去喝一下”  
喝完血的孙胜完咂吧了一下嘴  
” 好像…也还好? 我还以为多好喝呢”  
”总有一天会喝到好喝的啦… 好了 睡吧”   
当两人躺在床上时 裴柱现突然翻身于孙胜完之上  
”既然…你都喝完了..那换我了吧 你的血液可是一直在诱惑我呢”  
说完并吻上了孙胜完的唇  
”嗯…哼 柱..柱现”  
”呼…呼 怎么了  
””我想在上面…”  
”什么?…喔..没有…没有…不行”攻的面子可不能失去啊   
”啊~为什么啊 我也想攻一次嘛”  
”孙胜完 我命你放弃攻的想法”  
”是…知道了…”当裴柱现开心的伏下身亲吻着她的脖颈时却没发现那人嘴边一抹邪恶的微笑  
当裴柱现准备要吻上锁骨时却突然被反压”胜..胜完?”  
”柱现啊 柱现..你是不是忘了..我因为项链的作用所以不会被催眠吗? 这次就换你慢慢享受了喔”  
说完并开始打量起自己的指甲”柱现啊…你说 这指甲怎么收呢 我好像还不太会呢…”  
吓得裴柱现脸色本来就白的透明 还能变得更透明…  
”胜完 别玩了好吗 让我起来”说着并要挣扎却被飞来的领带绑住了双手  
”开玩笑的 为了今天我可以花费了很多力气学习如何控制物品跟指甲呢”   
说完还给裴柱现展示一番”来吧 柱现 你的血给我喝看看吧”  
说着并轻轻的划出一条小伤痕后将唇覆盖上去  
”啊! 嗯…哼 胜完” 首次感受到快感的裴柱现   
唯一能施力的点即是绑着她的领带   
她拽紧领带轻哼出声   
吸食者与被吸食者的快感感受虽然相同但也有些许差别  
这是她首次成为被吸食者 却没想到快感是来得如此得快且猛  
“好喝…柱现的血 比血包都好喝…”  
”嗯…胜完 快点…”  
”不行喔~ 我要让你好好享”受”才行”  
说完并将唇滑过裴柱现的肌肤 想要却要不到的裴柱现一时感受到平时孙胜完的感受  
她的唇使她感到燥热 彷佛经过的地方都被点火一般  
“啊..嗯…拜..拜托..别再折磨我了…胜完”  
甜腻的声音苏得她一身  
”好..”说着并将手覆上了目的地开始搓揉并将吻覆上大腿内侧轻轻舔拾起来   
裴柱现轻轻的动了动腰”哼…哈啊…快点进来…”  
”是 我的女王…”说着并将手送入缓缓的动作了起来  
”胜完…解开…帮我解开”  
”好” 手边动作不停 另一手解开领带后也与裴柱现进行深吻 俩人的水声及轻哼声为晚上染上了暧昧的气息  
孙胜完将裴柱现抱紧后加快速度   
感受她体内的紧致   
被刺激得裴柱现弓起身并将手勾上她的肩膀并在她耳边哼出声  
”啊…嗯…嗯..哼…哈啊..胜..胜完.要到了…啊 到..到了”   
感受到她颤抖的孙胜完 减缓了手指的律动帮她把快感做延伸   
她安静等着裴柱现回神  
”柱现…你真美…我爱你..真的好爱你…”  
”呼..呼 我也是 孙胜完 我也是”   
暧昧的夜还再继续 上百年上千年的爱情仍就也在继续…


End file.
